Boxing with Beastboy
by magirl0413
Summary: Someone from Beast Boy's past comes back for revenge and somthing new is learned about the green titan that not even his friends knew about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, how are you. So anyway I was planning on doing a story about BB anyway when this just popped into my head. So I hope you enjoy read and review.**

His emerald green eyes fluttered open and he stretched his long this arms to their fullest extent. He rolled off his bed and morphed into a cat and stretched more comfortably. He Rolled on the ground a bit then changed into a human again and sighed with contentment. He put on his usual black and purple uniform and walked out of his pig-sty room.

Walking down the halls he felt lonely but he enjoyed the quiet; surprising considering how loud he could be. He walked into the living room where Cyborg was cooking ham and steak on the stove, Robin was brooding on the computer, probably looking for some link to Slade.

"Hello friend Beast Boy," a cheery voice said from his left.

"Sup Star, What did I miss," Best Boy said enthusiastically.

He walked over to Cyborg and scowled, "Don't you have anything better to do than kill innocent animals," he said bitterly.

"Yeah whatever Veggie boy; I don't need eating tips from the bottom less pit," Cyborg responded with his tongue sticking out.

Beast Boy stuck his out as he walked past and he sat next to Raven on the couch and flipped on the TV. His eyes flickered towards her sitting cross legged reading her book. Feeling anxious he leaned in towards her and said, "Hey Rea want to hear a joke."

Her eyes appeared over the edge of the book and they stared at him for a moment before retreating back into the pages.

"Awwww come on Rea; it's a funny one, I promise," he said and he pulled her book away from her hands.

"No now give me back my book," she answered, her voice monotone.

"Not until you listen," Beast Boy said playfully.

"No and stop calling me Rea," she said, quickly losing her patients.

"Oh come on Rea just-," but before he could finish black energy appeared underneath him and sent him flying through the window.

In the process he had dropped her book and she bent down and picked it up with a small, "humph" and waited for him to reappear and annoy her but he never did.

She walked over to the window curiously and looked down at the rocks. At first she couldn't see him but then she saw him standing there. Just standing there, then she gasped when she caught sight of another form; a dark and evil form. The others came running at her gasp and looked out the window.

"Titans Go-," Robin said but Raven held up her hand.

"Why are they just standing there," she wondered out loud, then she realized they were talking to each other, but from Beast Boy's posture and hand gestures she could tell he was angry; no furious. But the other man was talking simply with his arms folded; he stood in the dark shadows of an outcropping under some rocks so she couldn't make him out very well but she could see sinister eyes.

The man said something and Beast Boy smiled cynically; which was not like him to say the least. The man said something else and Beast Boy shook his head and walked into the tower. They watched the man disappear into the shadows.

As he came into the room there was an awkward, questioning silence that permeated the room. Robin, being the leader, spoke first, "Beast Boy…. Who was that?" He asked hesitantly. They could all see that the green teen was angry.

He turned towards the rest of the team and plastered a smile on his face. "He was nobody, just someone trying to sell something," he said in his usual happy manner and if Raven hadn't known that was a lie she would have believed him, but with the way it looked like he was shouting at the other man it was not just a sales person. How many times had he faked a smile like that and nobody noticed, she wondered.

Beast Boy yawned (clearly fake) "Ummmm guys I'm gonna head on to bed, I'm beat," he said and he headed for the door.

Raven caught his arm, "Who was that?"

He turned towards her, and she could've sworn she saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but it disappeared and he just smiled more. "It was no one important," he answered.

"Don't lie," she said a little more fiercely than she had intended.

"He was no one," he said emphasizing every word and clearly getting a little frustrated.

"I don't believe you," Robin said coming up next to Raven.

"Wouldn't be the first time now would it," he mumbled.

Robin looked shocked and Raven let go of his arm and he mumbled something about going to bed and he left.

"Ok… What was that," Cyborg said, breaking the silence that ensued after he had left.

"Robin what do you think is wrong with friend Beast Boy," Starfire said, staring after him.

He sighed, "I don't know Starfire," he turned to Raven, "Do you have any ideas?"

Raven was silent and turned to face the still broken window, "I'm not sure but…. I defiantly has something to do with that man he was talking too. I'll go talk to him later," she said and she left for her room and they all returned to whatever they were doing before the incident; completely unaware of the eyes that watched them all, as a hunter would its prey.

**Well that was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed and check out my other stories, Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry its been so long since my last update. Iv been busy with this play thing and I haven't been able to get to my computer. Anyway hope you enjoy. **

She hesitated before actually knocking on the door, when she finally did she heard a sound like a sigh come from within and the door opened a fraction.

Beast Boy's green skin clashed hugely with the gray door, "Yeah," he said curtly.

Raven was a bit at a loss for words, she felt like this had happened before, "Beast Boy…. Everyone is worried about what just happened downstairs," she deadpanned.

He looked almost skeptical, "Oh really worried huh?"

Again Raven was taken aback, but she hid her surprise well, "Yes worried, who was that man and what did he say to you to make you so angry?"

He gazed at her for a second before stepping outside his room and leaning up against the wall. He looked at her for another moment and crossed his arms, "ok then let me ask you this… What would you do if I disappeared?"

She paused, "I would look for you," she said hesitantly.

"What if you could never find me?" He insisted.

"Beast Boy this is ridiculous, why are you asking me this," she said; getting an annoyed edge to her voice.

Beast Boy gazed at her for a moment, "I see…." He walked into his room.

She stared after him with her mouth slightly agape. What the hell just happened? She blew a frustrated snort out of her nose and began walking away when the alarm rang out. She ran back to his room but he was already out the door and down the hall.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They arrived at the scene of the robbery in only a few minutes, Cyborg climbed out of the T-car and Robin jumped off his motorcycle, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy flew up next to them.

They were at a bank, one of the smallest in Jump city, Robin noted this and thought it odd; but disregarded it as unimportant at the moment.

"Alright team, two hostages, five guys all have guns, Take them out fast and hard," Robin said, "Titans Go!"

They rushed forward, Cyborg's cannon at the ready and Starfire's star bolts glowing. When they ran in they saw no one but an empty room.

"What the-" but Cyborg was cut off when he felt something sting the human part of his neck. He swayed and fell over with a thud.

"Cyborg!" Robin cried but he too felt a sting and he fell.

Soon all of Beast Boy's friends were down. He twirled around gazing up at the ceiling to try and find their attacker but saw no one in the shadows.

"Come out! I know your there," he called; fury lacing his voice.

"Ahhh Beast Boy it is so good to see you again," Said a familiar Russian voice.

Beast Boy felt a sting in his arm and he fell, "No," he whispered as his vision went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, but anyway enjoy the story.**

When he awoke he found himself unable to move, after realizing this he snapped awake and took in his surroundings. He looked to his left and saw Raven and Starfire then to his right he saw Cyborg, All of their hands and feet were shackled to the stone wall just a few feet off the ground. Panicked Robin searched frantically for the one member of his team he couldn't see in the dark room.

"Raven! Starfire! Cyborg! Wake up," he said in an excited whisper.

All around him the team was begging to stir, "Ohhh my head," Moaned Cyborg.

"What happened to us friend Robin," Starfire whispered rather loudly.

There was a groan that came from right in front of them, and suddenly harsh lights blinked on and everyone was temporarily blinded.

"Beast Boy," Robin cried when he saw that Beast Boy was in a huge metal cage that seemed to extend to the ceiling.

He groaned again and sat up rubbing his head. Wearily he looked around him but snapped to attention when he realized where they were. "Oh crap," He whispered.

"Beast Boy where are we," Robin whispered.

"Somewhere I never thought I'd be again," he said in a low quiet voice.

"But you are here and I welcome you back," A voice from the left said.

"Cargoff," Beast Boy seethed as the Russian man came into view.

"Yes, hello Beast Boy, how have you been since you ran avay," he said with a thick Russian accent. Then he turned to the other titans, "Ahhhhh and I welcome the Teen Titans to my little arena," He said and he bowed.

As he came closer Robin could see that it was an older man with a short white beard and a top hat. He had a cane and a slight stoop but Robin got the impression that he could kill if he wanted or needed to.

"What do you want? Why are we here," Robin demanded in his best leader voice.

"Ah, Oh yes I see why he is the leader," Cargoff said completely ignoring the question. He walked over to Raven, "And you are Raven aren't you," he said and he cupped her chin.

"Cargoff, don't touch her," Beast Boy seethed.

Cargoff smirked and turned to the green teen in the cadge, "You know why you are here, and you know why I brought them here too. If you do as you are told they," he gestured to the team, "Won't get hurt."

Beast Boy sighed, "Fine whatever," and he sat down with a huff against the cadge.

"Good little pet," he said and he walked out of the room.

"Exactly what kind of things does he tell you to do," Cyborg asked, imagining the worst.

Beast Boy sighed, "Oh Just fighting," he said it so nonchalantly that they were all taken aback.

"But friend Beast Boy you do not fight," Starfire said.

"To your knowledge," Beast Boy countered.

"Ok what kind of fighting," Robin asked suspiciously.

Beast Boy turned towards them, "Boxing."

**Yeah! Next chapter the fights begin, and since it's like, underworld boxing there aren't that many rules so…. Someone could die but you never know. Any way Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people whats up. Anyway this will kind of be a song fic. And the song is Bartholomew by the silent comedy. So when the lyrics start I would seriously consider listening to the song. Anyway enjoy.**

"Boxing?" Cyborg said a little skeptically.

"Yes boxing," Beast Boy said defensively

"Why boxing," Raven said critically, "It's not like you're really strong or big."

Beast Boy flinched and turned away, "It's a long story."

"We've got time," Robin said in a way that left no room for argument.

Beast Boy sighed and turned to all of them and sat down in the center of the cage, "When I was seven, I had just run away from my previous….. Caretaker and I was on the streets in Russia. One day when I was walking down an ally-way two guys jumped me for money and when they learned that I didn't have any, they started to beat me up."

"Why didn't you change," Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"At the time I couldn't; not very well at least," he answered simply, "Anyway…. They were beating me up and I was half unconscious when somebody came and beat the crap out of them and took me away. When I awoke I was in a huge house. The man that had saved me was name, Chekov; he was a professional boxer as well as a very famous underground boxer. He took me in and started to teach me everything about boxing and eventually I got good…. Really good….. too good. People started challenging both of us, match after match; professionally and some not, but there was one famous wring called the cage," he gestured to all around him, "It was the most famous and most deadly underground wring in Russia. Chekov and I were the most famous and frequent fighters. Well one day this man, Cargoff, came and he challenged Chekov… But it wasn't him who was going to be fighting, another famous underground boxer name the heart attack was going to fight him. The Heart attack was famous for the fact that most, if not all his opponents died of a mysterious heart attack, either during or before fighting….," Beast Boy looked down and drew his knees close. "Cargoff bet that if Chekov could win he would get this wring….. but if he didn't he Cargoff would get me as a boxer….. Chekov died of a heart attack while fighting and I belonged to Cargoff. For four years I fought match after match, battle after battle….." his face darkened, "I even killed someone," he shivered, but sighed and continued, "But then the Doom Patrol came and invaded one of the matches. They saw me and my abilities and they took me with them, that's it."

"Friend Beast Boy that is terrible," Starfire said close to tears.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Eh it's in the past but now…. I swore I would never come back here," he said looking around the poorly light, but huge room.

"Wow so… you were a famous boxer," Cyborg said in awe.

Beast Boy blushed, "Yeah."

"That's awesome," He smiled and blushed more.

"Thanks but-," he was cut off by the metal door opening. Cargoff appeared and slammed his fist against the cage.

"Ok Beast Boy, are you ready for your run of matches," he said evilly.

"A run? Are you serious; just when I get back," Beast Boy cried I horror.

Cargoff smiled and nodded, "Get ready," he said and he left.

"Beast Boy…. What is a run if matches," Robin asked suspiciously.

"It's where I have to fight six death matches all in a row…. That is if I don't die," and just as he said that the doors opened and people filed in; soon the entire room was filled with screaming people.

The door opened again but in walked a huge, muscled man that towered over Beast Boy.

**Oh my God please help me, Knee deep in the river trying to get clean**

**He says wash your hands, get out the stains**

Beast Boy readied himself and he stood taller than any of the Titans had ever seen. The huge man climbed into the cage and growled and snapped at him but Beast Boy simply smiled, almost cruelly. Cargoff announced their names and a bell was rung.

**But you best believe boy there's hell to pay,**

**Yeah you best believe boy there's hell to pay Yeah.**

Beast Boy circled him, but suddenly the man roared and charged at him.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg cried out but he had nothing to worry about.

Beast Boy dodged to the huge man's left and hooked up and connected with his jaw. Everyone including the Titans fell silent. The huge man seemed dazed but recovered and charged again.

**Oh my god, waist deep in the river, can you hear my plea?**

**He says, son you come like a beggar in the street**

Again Beast Boy dodge only this time he kneed the man below the stomach, the man doubled over and gasped. Suddenly the man sprang up and hooked to Beast Boy's head.

**You might make it boy, but by the skin of your teeth,**

**You might make it boy but by the skin of your teeth, sayin'**

Beast Boy dodged it but just barely and slammed the man with an amazing head butt. The man fell back completely unconscious. The Ref. counted out fifteen seconds and said K.O. and yelled that Beast Boy was the winner; but they wasted no time in shoving in the next poor soul.

**I rambled with the worst of them **

**Fell in love with a harlequin**

He was just as big and didn't even wait for him to call or ring the bell he just charged. Beast Boy nimbly jumped out of the way and slammed his elbow into the guy's back knocking him flat on his face. Then he jumped on him and slammed his head down with his hand.

K.O.

**Saw the darkest hearts of men**

**And I saw myself starin' back again**

**And I saw myself starin' back again**

The other Titans were not only surprised but shocked at the cold precision that Beast Boy delivered onto his unknowing opponents. They watched him gracefully dance around the next fool and he ended up with metal prints all over his face.

**Oh my god, please help me, neck deep in the river**

**Screamin' for relief**

To Beast Boy all time had seemed to slow. Everything seemed to blur and all he could feel was the exhilaration of annihilating his next opponent and by his fifth match sweat was starting to pour from his brow and he was breathing heavily, but he didn't care; if anything he was actually begging to enjoy himself again.

**He says it's mine to give but it's yours to choose**

**You're gonna sink or swim, you're gonna learn the truth**

**No matter what you do you're gonna learn the truth**

Finally his last match had come; but Beast Boy was unstoppable and his opponent knew that, so he approached cautiously. Beast Boy was the first one to attack, but unlike his opponents he did it silently and knocked him flat.

**Ate the bread that once was stone**

Beast Boy fisted his hands into the air in triumph as the crowd cheered madly.

**Fell from a cliff, never broke a bone**

He could never lose; he was invincible; unstoppable!

**Bowed down to get the kings overthrown**

His friends watched in horror as Beast Boy drank in all of the attention he was getting from this blood thirsty crowd and they wondered if this had happened before.

**And I'm all alone and the fire grows**

**And I'm all alone and the fire grows**

He was Beast Boy and he was Back.

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la **

**Well that's it and again I would seriously recommend this song to listen to while you read the fight scenes. It's called Bartholomew by the silent comedy. Hope you enjoyed Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So just giving you a heads up that this might be my last update for the next week or two because I have to study for finals, but ill get back to it as soon as their over. Anyway enjoy this chapter. **

Beast Boy sat back against the cage with a smile of satisfaction and content. He leaned his head back and blew out a sigh to try and steady his gasping breaths. Sweat poured from his brow and he laughed lightly.

"Beast Boy I don't see what's funny," a serious voice said behind him.

Beast Boy turned to see the boy wonder and the rest of the team still hanging from the wall; staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Beast Boy….. I have never ever seen you fight like that before….. Why…." Cyborg trailed away.

Beast Boy sat back against the cage with a sigh, "Boxing isn't going to do much against a super human blob monster now is it," he answered.

"Beast Boy! That wasn't boxing, that was merciless fighting," Robin exploded suddenly.

Beast Boy stood, "Yeah well what do you think would've happened if I hadn't fought back? I probably wouldn't be talking to you right now. Oh and another thing; this isn't regular boxing. This is the underground; they have no rules, and no remorse for those who die. So chill Robin this is how it works here," he sat back down.

"But friend Beast Boy you could have seriously hurt someone," Starfire said a little hesitantly, unsure of the way her friend was acting.

"Yeah well I really didn't, just knock them out, and besides they wouldn't have thought twice about killing me so I don't have any pity for them," he said defensively.

Cyborg put in, "Yeah but Beast Boy this isn't like you; you're not a hard core fighter. You don't-" Beast boy cut him off furiously, "How would any of you know what I am like and what I'm not. You don't talk to me; you don't hang out with me and why bother; I'm just the joke; the funny guy." He stood up tears burned in his eyes.

"The funny guy that's not really funny," Raven mumbled.

"Shut up Raven! At least I try, and you know what if this is the real me, huh? How would you know? Oh that's right you wouldn't because you don't know me so don't pretend like you do," he said and he sat back down with his back to them.

Raven was surprised at his sudden outburst but she didn't show it, "Look Beast Boy I'm sorry."

"Yeah I bet you are," Beast Boy mumbled. Raven laid back with her mouth agape. This truly wasn't a side of him that she had ever seen before. To be honest it frightened her. Then a thought occurred, "Beast Boy….. You're like a different person in the wring than you are as a Titan, but….. which is the real you?"

The whole room tensed as they waited for the answer. Beast Boy turned half way to face them, "What do you think?"

**So see you guys for a bit, but don't worry ill be back. Mwahahahahahah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it turns out I've got some time to do some writing so this will be the last one. Enjoy.**

_Two weeks later_

"The kid is winning far too much; he is getting far too good," The man said from the screen.

"Yes I have considered that but what would you like me to do about it?" Cargoff responded hesitantly.

"End him," another voice said.

"Yes I second that, end him," the other whispered.

"But-But how? His friends…. He is also very powerful I've seen what he can do with my own eyes. It is not normal, I don't know how-"

"Don't be stupid Cargoff," one of the voices boomed.

"Use what you have," the other said.

"What do i-"

"His friends! Use his friends to end him you idiot," the second voice roared.

Cargoff sank back in fear, "Y-Yes of….. of course, I shall do so sir," he said and the screens both blipped into darkness. Cargoff sighed and ran a hand over his hair and face.

A huge man walked into the room and stood by the door, "So what we doin' 'bout the little green freak," he said heavily.

"You're going to face him and he is not going to fight back," Cargoff said quietly.

"No way man," he said backing away, "I'm not facing that green freak. I've seen what he can do to freakish aliens, Wha' you think he's gonna do to me, eh?"

"He won't fight back," Cargoff emphasized.

"How," the man pressed.

"He wants his friends to stay alive."

He sat breathing against the floor of the cage heavily panting and sweating; his friends looking at him with concern.

"Beast Boy you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up," Cyborg said worriedly.

"Friend Cyborg is right, you are going to run yourself to exhaustion," Starfire said.

"M' fine," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Beast Boy you're being ridicules; your obviously exhausted; you haven't eaten in days and they barely feed you as it is, Why can't you try and escape or something? I can't just sit here and watch you die from exhaustion," Raven snapped suddenly.

Everyone in the room looked at her, including Beast Boy. She blushed furiously and turned away; scolding herself.

"I'll be fine Raven," a kind voice said. Raven glanced at Beast Boy, looking at her sincerely, "I promise."

"Well isn't that touching," a voice said from behind them. Cargoff had somehow managed to get into the cage without them noticing him.

"What do you want," Beast Boy said; gripping the cage so hard his knuckles turned a greenish white.

"Just a proposition for you my little green friend," he said smiling cruelly and he began to circle Beast Boy until Beast Boy was on the opposite side.

"What kind of proposition," Beast Boy asked, suspiciously.

"How much would you be willing to pay for your friends lives," At the question the five heroes froze and stared at the man; then Beast Boy.

"…..Anything," he answered finally.

"And for their freedom?"

"The same," Beast Boy said somberly.

Raven was silently shaking her head fear gripping her heart. Cyborg's heart continued to skip beats. Starfire felt tears stroll down her cheeks. Robin's fists were clenched into balls and he gritted his teeth so hard he thought his jaw would snap.

Suddenly Cargoff spun to face the team, "Alright then! One last match Beast Boy," he said turning to him. "One last game," he walked closer until their faces were inches apart, "Alright a death match. A thirty minute death match," Beast Boy looked confused so he continued, "You will face a challenger of my own choosing and you will fight for thirty minutes, But," Beast Boy instantly snapped attention, "But…. You cannot fight back…. You must take every blow. Every kick; every punch and you must not fall for more than ten seconds for thirty minutes."

"That's crazy," Robin roared in fury.

"Totally unfair," Cyborg boomed.

"And if I refuse," Beast Boy said defiantly.

Cargoff turned to Beast Boy's friends, "Tell me young one, are they your family, your friends? Do they really mean that much to you," he said and Best Boy's eyes widened.

"No you wouldn't dare, you couldn't," he whispered in horror.

"Oh but I could," Cargoff whispered into the frozen teenager's ear, "and oh how I would enjoy it. Your friends last words would be your name on their dying lips, could you deal with that."

Beast Boy's eyes seemed far away and he did not turn to face him as he spoke to Cargoff, "And if I win?"

Cargoff laughed, "_If_ you win then well….. I'll let your friends go."

"Unharmed and unbothered," Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"Of course… So what do you say Beast Boy? One last match all or nothing," he whispered into his ear.

"Dammit Beast Boy don't do it! Don't be stupid," Robin cried.

"No Beast Boy don't," Raven called.

Beast Boy turned away from them, "I accept."

**Well ill try to update when I can. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Turns out I had some extra time so I'm gonna write more; enjoy.**

When the bell rang Beast Boy had a kind of vision or like a flash back to when Chekov was still alive and teaching all the things he needed to know in order to survive, but when he felt that first punch connect right with his face and break his nose he felt that everything he'd learned was pointless. He staggered back and tried to stem the blood flowing from his nose.

"That all you got," he mumbled through the blood.

"Not in the least freak," the huge man growled through a smile, he came at Beast Boy with a fist raised and nailed him in the gut.

Beast Boy doubled over in pain and out of breath.

"Dammit Beast Boy fight back! Dodge it! Do something other than just let him slam you," Robin roared.

Beast Boy shook his head, "No…. can….. do….. fearless leader," he gasped.

Robin winced and turned away as the Wrestler came and hooked his right ear. His ear exploded in a mass of pain that shot down his neck and over his head. He was thrown against the cage, his ear ringing. He pulled himself off his knees; using the cage as a crutch but before he could he felt a huge meaty leg slam down on his back.

He cried out and laid on the ground but jumped up when he heard the Reff. Counting down from ten. He staggered a bit but before he could get his bearings the Man had him by his neck and threw him against the cage with his chest and face pressed against the metal. This position forced him to look into the worried eyes of his friends. Starfire was close to tears and cyborg looked ready to kill. Raven and Robin looked completely void of all emotion, though they both refused to look him in the eye.

"Don' worry guys m' fine," he slurred through his blood.

The man pulled him back and kneed him in the crotch. Beast Boy fell to his knees; blood mixing with tears. He blew a shaky breath and stood up, albeit wobbly but without fear and stood tall, staring at the man.

The man seemed to rumble ever so slightly under Beast Boy's continual gaze, "Well come on then," Beast Boy growled; seeming very much unlike himself.

The man charged and punched him in the gut again only this time blood spewed from his mouth.

Beast Boy looked slightly shocked, Blood….. from his stomach…. Not good.

He looked at the clock only twenty more minutes left. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cyborg's POV**

All I could do was watch. That was what infuriated me; along with the fact that my best friend was getting was being beaten to a pulp for no good reason. Punch to the gut, kick to the back, I balled my chained hands into fists. If these chains weren't made of reformed steel I'm sure I would've broken right free from the chains, but no. All I could do was watch. My blood ran cold and I felt my body freeze when I saw the little grass stain cough up blood. What if Beast Boy dies? Could I ever forgive myself? No; It wouldn't come to that. Not ever, using everything in my power I would not let Beast Boy die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Starfire POV**

I struggled against the chains in order to reach my ailing friend. His words still echoed through my head, 'none of you know me!' At this I stopped fighting, he was right. I did not know my green friend as well as I would like too. I squinted my to try from keeping tears from spilling out. Crying would not get us free and it would certainly not assist friend Beast Boy. How could I all him that? My friend; then a thought occurred to me, I did not know Beast Boy at all. I simply knew he liked the movies and eating large quantities of food. Regret and shame filled my six hearts and I slumped against the chains that held me. There were always times when Beast Boy was bothersome even, as Raven put it, annoying; but he always came through for all of us in the end; and none of us had ever bothered to get to know him in any way outside of the battlefield. I felt tears well up in my eyes again, after I saw my friend cough up blood and painfully fall to the floor. Oh, how I wanted to beat the monster for attacking my green friend; and for no apparent reason. Normal, at least from what I have seen, humans will attack other humans only when warranted or deserved; but this was blood cold…. Or was it cold blooded….. I did not know. I have always had trouble with earth customs and their odd…. phrases. Beast Boy and Robin always assisted me in understanding earth customs and new earth words like, dude, or radical, or boss, or awesome. I am not entirely sure why saying radical should be used in expressing ones excitement but, then again humans tended to be strange. Beast Boy most of all seemed strange, even for a human, but he never let that stop him. He just continued to be himself and do what he wanted too. Now that I thought about it; humans tended to treat Beast Boy differently. I remember once, walking down the street with him and Cyborg; a man called out to him and called him a "sick poisonous freak," I still do not understand why Cyborg gave him a bloody nose and a black eye, but I understand that it was something bad. Beast Boy seemed unaffected by the man's words but then again I could never tell what Beast Boy was really thinking. That in itself made me sick with guilt and regret because in truth, I did not know Beast Boy at all.

**Know its still kinda short but I did my best. Next is Robin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Robin's POV**

'What was he thinking? Taking a risk like this, ignoring me, even arguing with me. That's not Beast Boy.'

_How would you know? He was right, you don't know anything._

'Shut up, I don't need you right now.'

_I'm you stupid. You can't get rid of me, but enough of us, you're the leader; what are you going to do? _

'….. I…. don't know. I… can't do anything.' I hung my head in shame.

_You are the LEADER! So lead, do something! Your teammate…. Your friend is being pummeled to death right in front of you and you are just going to hang here and watch. Just like how you watched when your parents died._

I flinched and stiffened, 'Look….. what can I do….. I can't pick the locks; their bolted to the wall and obviously the others can't break free so…. What can I do?'

_Are you serious? BOY WONDER, more like boy looser! Your being a pathetic baby! Fight this, if not for yourself then fight for Beast Boy; who is DYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!_

'I know…. I know….. but I can't-,'

_Don't give me that crap! You are the LEADER! THINK… of something, anything to help him or….. he will die and his blood will be on your hands and his death on your head. What are you going to do?_

'I…. will fight! For The Teen Titans…. For Beast Boy. I can't give up on him, I am the leader. I am in charge and I will save him.' Slowly I formulated a plan, suddenly Beast Boy coughed and blood spurted from his mouth and he collapsed. I would have to think faster or the Teen Titans would be down one member.

**Hope you liked it, I did my best for Robin and there could be a side story or Robin in there somewhere. So keep a look out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up people? School is out! Enjoy **

**Raven POV**

Fear welled up in my stomach when I saw him hit Beast Boy, blood spewing everywhere. I cringed away and I could feel my powers slipping through my control. I breathed in and out slowly and steeled my gaze, forcing myself to stare straight up, but I couldn't cover my ears from the grunts of pain and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

'Raven you do not cry, control hold control,' i said furiously to myself.

I heard Beast Boy gasp in pain and I bit my lip to keep from letting the tears fall over my eyes.

'You are Raven, Beast Boy even said that you don't feel so don't feel,' I growled but then I stopped.

Beast Boy….. I had always felt his love towards me….. and his pain; but I ignored it. I squinted my eyes in shame and regret. To distract myself I looked to my left and I saw Robin staring firmly at Beast Boy and his unfair match, but he really didn't seem to be watching he seemed to be thinking. Now he was suffering….. I felt my blood run cold in my veins to think that the last thing I could have said to him was insulting and cruel. Wait? Why did I care? It was just Beast Boy…..Right? Just the same goofy green teen who told bad jokes and had a black hole for a stomach. This Beast Boy was so different; so….. foreign. I felt like I didn't know who this Beast Boy was. This Beast Boy that was willing to die for his team mates and is able to face this much pain. So I guess I don't know him like I thought I did. But what difference did it make. This was just Beast Boy….Right?

I heard a cough and I looked and saw Beast Boy's blood splatter the floor. I gasped and looked to our fearless leader and saw he looked just as surprised. A few more seconds went by and I saw a grin slowly spread across his face. I stared at him in pure shock.

"_Raven…." _ I heard him whisper to me.

I gazed at him, but he continued, "_When I say you need to use your powers to break the cuffs holding us to the wall."_

"_But Robin what about Beast Boy? Won't he-,"_

"_Just do it,"_ he hissed to me.

I nodded silently and waited wondering what this plan was all about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well only a few chapters left. Enjoy it!**

**BEAST BOY POV**

I felt my insides churn and felt sick when I saw the blood seeping through my gloved hands. That blood came from my very own mouth. Internal bleeding… how was I going to make it out alive. I looked back to my Team…. My friends….. my family….. Were they worth dying for? I thought more as the punches and kicks pelted me. I was beginning to feel numb; which gave me more time to think. They had never really gotten to know me….. right? Well maybe that wasn't necessarily true. Maybe it was just my past that they didn't know about…. And that was my fault for not telling them so….. Who is really at fault here? Was it me and not them? Was I right to get angry or frustrated at them for not knowing? No, I decided it wasn't right. They aren't mind readers; they couldn't possibly know anything outside of what I've told them, and that's not a lot. I sighed and looked at my attacker with determination.

"BEAST BOY!" I turned to my leader.

"CODE ALPHA GREEN," he shouted, "RAVEN NOW!"

I smiled and as my opponent came to punch me, I caught it and threw my fist hard into his face knocking him out instantly. I jumped over the unconscious form and turned into a wooly mammoth and ran straight through the cage. Chargoff was there though and he poked me with his cane and I felt the blinding pain of being electrocuted. My vision blurred and I felt more blood spill out of my mouth and revert into my human form. I swung suddenly and randomly and felt my hand collide with flesh and the evil man crumpled as well. My vision started to blur but I knew I needed to keep going. I looked to my right and saw Raven working on Starfire's bindings; everyone was already free and running towards me. I felt my knees start to buckle but huge metal arms caught me and lifted me up.

"Boooya! Way to go BB," I heard a familiar voice cry.

"Yes Friend Beast Boy it was marvelous," another voice said happily.

"We need to get him to the T-ship immediately or he's not going to make it," another familiar voice said.

"Alright Titans Go!" an authoritative voice said.

And at that moment, just before the darkness consumed my mind completely, I decided that yes they were all worth dying for.

**I do believe the next one will be the last. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So this story comes to an end and it makes me sad but you know…. That's how it is. Anyway happy face! Thank you to all my reviewers and followers, I wouldn't have gone on if you hadn't reviewed. Anyway this is the end and thank you**

She gripped his green all the harder when she saw him stir, just barely in his deep sleep that he had yet to awaken from. Her amethyst eyes watched for his emerald ones to open and peer up at her. She waited for him to smile like an idiot or crack a stupid joke to try and make her laugh or at least smile. She regretted it…. Not smiling and laughing with him more, and she was ashamed that it had taken for him to almost die for her to realize that. She looked away when she felt tears slip down her cheeks and she bit her lip furiously trying to hold her furious tears back.

"Listen to me," she said anger boiling in her stomach, "You need to wake up. You need to be ok….. for Cyborg for Robin for Starfire For….. for … for me," she whispered, no longer able to hold back the tears, "Please… I'm…..I'm….. sorry ok! There I said it, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for always being so mean! I'm sorry for always being so sarcastic! I'm sorry for ignoring the fact that you love me! I'm sorry for…. For everything….. I'm sorry for waiting so long to say this," Everything came out in a rush, "Please just come back….. for me?" she whispered.

She felt the hand she was holding squeeze back and she looked down to see those emerald eyes staring up at her and that goofy smile beaming at her, "It's ok Raven, I love you too."

**THE END hope you enjoyed it. It was lots of fun writing it. Check out my other stories and be on the lookout for another story involving Beast Boy and Robin. Thanks again.**


End file.
